custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Csephor
Csephor is a cunning toa of ice that originated in the Matoran universe. After successfully infiltrating the Order of Mata Nui and migrating to Zypvera, Csephor became the leader of the Three Moons criminal organisation and rapidly propelled them to become one of the most feared groups on Chroros Nui. Biography Early life Csephor kept much of his life as a matoran to himself. However, it is known that he lived on the Northern Continent for much of his ko-matoran life and managed a small trading business. Despite the stability of his business it eventually crumbled and left him with little to live on. This forced Csephor to live rough for many years, a time in which he gained numerous survival skills. Csephor eventually resorted to theft in order to maintain a somewhat stable income. His years on the streets had numbed him from the moral implications and allowed him to live comfortably on the spoils of others. Some time later, Csephor managed to stow away on a boat headed for Metru Nui. However, Csephor's presence aboard the vessel was discovered and he was thrown overboard by its crew members. Managing to stay afloat on an empty barrel that was thrown overboard with him, Csephor was carried away to the shores of Stelt. He was taken aback by Stelt's apparent culture and daily life, a place where crime seemed commonplace. Csephor struggled to make a living as he was often outclassed by other criminals. One day he caught word about the establishment of a large smuggling operation based on Stelt and wanted to get involved due to the similarity it bared to his trading business. Csephor met with the beings he heard about and was successful in convincing them to allow him to join their operation. His skills as a former trader proved to be a useful asset to the group. It was also during this time where he acquired a pair of daggers. Arrival on Zypvera Csephor enjoyed several years of the smuggling operations successes, a time in which he learnt much about crime and the management of an organisation. However, the organisation began to fall apart at the hands of an undercover operative working for the Order of Mata Nui. The group's structural integrity was damaged and began to collapse. Seeking revenge for the losses he suffered, Csephor managed to follow the trail of the agent to a shipping yard and learned that they left for Daxia. Csephor travelled to Daxia in order to learn more of the organisation which had spiked his curiosity. He was let into the Order's fortress after being mistaken for the ko-matoran Mazeka. Having managed to sufficiently explore the fortress for a number of hours, Csephor stole a toa stone and transformed himself into a toa, hoping that he would then be able to take on the being that ruined the smuggling operation on Stelt. During a confrontation with an Order member Csephor stumbled into a portal created by the Olmak generator and was transported to Ïarghul on Zypvera. Confused by the sudden change in his surroundings, Csephor fled the scene and realised that he had ended up in another world. Rise of a criminal power Csephor spent many years wandering through Chroros Nui and learned much about the world's inner workings—the criminal underworld piquing his interest in particular. A criminal organisation known as the Three Moons gang began to collapse due to being outmatched by other criminal groups, most notably the Black Brawlers and Coh Clan. Csephor intervened, single handedly defeating a group of Coh Clan members during the aftermath of a lost turf war. Managing to convince the leader-at-the-time to hand him the reigns, Csephor took control of the group and, over the course of a few months, caused the gang's rapid growth from an almost failing group of miscreants to that of a renowned criminal organisation. After realising the potential of a large criminal empire Csephor contacted the leaders of his main rival organisations: Hoxuak, leader of the Black Brawlers; and Yicho, head of the Coh Clan. He proposed that they should join forces to take control of Zypvera. Personality and traits Personality Originally, Csephor was a kind and selfless trader. However, when his business crumbled and no one offered him help, he began to grow a hatred for others. Seeing reliance of others as a weak trait, Csephor resorted to theft and harboured the idea that if he wants something done he would have to do it himself. Upon arriving on Stelt, Csephor experienced a great feeling of loss. His skills as a small-time thief on the Northern Continent proved to be rather useless when dealing with the seasoned criminals of Stelt. When Csephor found his way into a large smuggling operation he felt a sense of belonging and his hatred of others began to subside. These feelings were only momentary, however, when the operation fell at the hands of an Order of Mata Nui agent. Csephor's more negative feelings began to resurface. Upon his arrival on Zypvera, Csephor began much more assertive, this was especially shown when he took control of the Three Moons organisation and brought them out of dark times. Due to having lost everything so often, Csephor is extremely protective over his belongings and will do anything to prevent himself from losing them again. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities Due to his previous ownership of a somewhat successful trading business, Csephor is good at dealing with numbers and management of large groups. His experience as a trader has also allowed him to develop a set of negotiation skills that enables him to make deals with two wildly different parties and yet keep them both satisfied. Csephor became quite stealthy due to his experience as a thief, a skill which he continued to develop for many years. His skill became so great that he even managed to blindly infiltrate the Order of Mata Nui's base on Daxia and remained undetected for a number of hours before escaping to Zypvera. Csephor has also shown that he is capable of learning from and adapting to different situations rather quickly, allowing him to benefit from his different surroundings much more efficiently than most would be capable of doing. Upon being transformed into a toa, Csephor had the ability to create, manipulate and absorb ice. As well as this, he became capable of using his kanohi. Mask and tools Csephor's transformation into a toa granted him the use of his mask, a kanohi Volitak, the mask of stealth. The mask allows him to become somewhat transparent and completely silent—a power Csephor often uses in conjunction with his stealthy abilities. Csephor is also remarkably skilled in the use of daggers, as evidenced when he successfully managed to take down a group of several coh'lhran on his own. Trivia *Csephor is Rando07's first attempt at MOCing since Rando's most recent form was completed, which was over a year ago. Appearances *''Felony'' See Also *Csephor's MOC video Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Ice Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ko-Matoran